The Lights Of Midgar
by Starla1
Summary: This story revolves around Sephiroth and his last year or so as a general in SOLDIER when he sets out on a journey with his apprentice, Cloud Strife.
1. Default Chapter

Part I 

This is my first FFVII fic, written about a year ago, although not finished yet. There's about seven chapter of this story so far and they will all be posted after a bit of revision.

Part I 

The lights of Midgar became a blur before his eyes, his grip of the railing grew 

firmer. A soft breeze touched his face and slowly he allowed himself to breath 

again. He knew his young apprentice was standing behind him, hidden in the 

shadows, watching him. He silently cursed the boy for his concern, he wasnït 

happy with the fact that someone had seen him in this condition. But the mako 

treatment always did this to him. It made the world fade away, it made him lose 

control of himself, of his feelings, and his actions. He hated those moments, he 

hated not being in total control, it made him feel like, like...just anyone.

"Don't sneak around like that Cloud," he said as he turned around. He could

hear the boy flinch in the darkness.

"I'm...I'm sorry master, I saw you and I thought that...that...that...," Cloud 

desperately sought the right words.

"What did you think?"

"I just wanted to see if you had some new information regarding our departure 

tomorrow." That was a lie. The boy had followed his mentor out on the rooftop of 

the Shin-Ra building because he was worried for him. He had seen him exit Hojo's 

laboratory with pain and suffering reflecting in his eyes, somehow he had 

thought he would be able to help. He wanted so badly to ask the legendary 

SOLDIER if he was alright, if there was anything he could do for him, even 

wanted to comfort him. But now, as he was standing before Sephiroth, everything 

he wanted to do for the silver-haired man seemed like impossible deeds. All the 

stories he had heard about the warrior rouse in him and became fresh to his 

memory. They made him realize there was nothing he could do. The Great Sephiroth 

didn't need him, he didn't need anyone. How could he have been so stupid to 

believe that he could acctually be of any help to the young general. Cloud 

sighed and looked up at his master again. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and 

studied him quickly before he once more turned his back to him. The glance set 

of a stream of shivers to run down Cloud's spine.

"We will set out as planned, "Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and for a 

moment he couldn't remember what his question had been.

"Yes sir," he answered, it was always a good answer.

"Now leave me. Get some sleep, it's late," Sepiroth continued.

"Yes sir," Cloud replied again. He looked at his master trying to catch his 

masterïs eyes before he left. But it was useless, Sephiroth did not move. His 

stare was locked to the lights of Midgar that lay beneath him.

//Chaos, destruction, annihilation. A force racing through the Planet, or maybe 

towards the Planet. Everyting that crossed it's path came to a sudden end. 

Darkness, then small dots of lights glowing. Glowing like...like...the lights of 

Midgar. But they grew stronger, brighter, until they where blended together to 

an insufferable shade of white. Suddenly the emptiness is filled with screams, 

cries of terror and death. Then, silence, darkness, a short moment of relief, 

reaching for salvation. Serenity fills the air. But then, the world explodes 

into flames and screams even more horrible than before, and there, in the middle 

of it all is...is...// 

Sephiroth woke up in fear, barely able to keep a scream back in his guts from 

where it has been slowly rising during his hours of sleep. He sat up in the bed 

and reached for Masamune. His whole body was shaking uncontrolably. He rested 

his forhead against the handle of the sword and closed his eyes. How long did he 

hold that position? Minutes, maybe hours, time had never seemed more realtive to 

him than now.

A knock on the door ripped him out of the trance he had slipped in to.

"Sir, are you there?" he heard Cloud's insecure voice from the other side of the 

door, although it seemed more distant. Sephiroth swallowed hard before 

answering, making sure his own voice was steady.

"I'm on my way, meet me out front." Sephiroth got up, still not in full control 

of his body and mind.

'Damn Hojo,' he thought, 'these mako treatments will be the end of me.'

He lifted his hand to his face, covering his eyes. This was something he would 

never allow himself to do in the presence of any other human being, it was a 

gesture of weakness.

'No, I can't blame Hojo. Or the treatments, without them I would 

be nothing.' He let his hand fall and sighed. Within the next minutes he had 

left the room.

Some young SOLDIERs greeted him as he passed them by in the hallway.

"Have a safe journey sir," one of them said and got a simple nod in return from 

the mysterious war hero. The young SOLDIER would remember this day for the rest 

of his life with pride.

Cloud was anxiously waiting outside the Shin-Ra building for his teacher, his 

face lit up as he saw him come out through the main entrance. From where Cloud 

was standing you would not be able to distinguish one specific person that 

stepped through the doors to Shin-Ra. Everyone seemed to blend into a big mess 

of heads, arms and legs. But Sephiroth was easy to spot even from that distance. 

With his long silver-hair and exceptional heigt he could not be mistaken for 

someone else. He didn't halt as he reached Cloud's side, he just gestured to his 

student to follow him.

"I have arrenged for a truck to take us to Junon, from there we will 

continue to Costa del Sol. We will spend the night there and from there on... 

Well, we just have to wait and see," he explained to Cloud who was half running, 

half walking to keep up with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth glanced at the boy and a smile split his face for a brief moment.

"We all have to live in our own pace," he said.

"Yes sir," Cloud said, pretending to understand.

The way to Junon had been long but now they were finally on the boat heading for 

Costa del Sol. They were in their cabine. Sephiroth sitting in the middle of his 

small bed, his legs crossed, bent over a book with his hair falling into his 

face. Cloud silently studied his mentor, this peaceful side of him had never 

been revealed for him until now and he was quite surprised to see Sephiroth so 

relaxed. Still Cloud was pretty sure Masamune would be out of it's shield within 

the blink of the eye if an unwelcomed person stepped through the door. He 

quiverred. The strenghts and powers of the man infront of him where truly 

unbelievable, even the stories told about the famous SOLDIER and his powers 

didn't come close to what was reality. Suddenly Sephiroth looked up, obviously 

disturbed by the boy's questioning stare.

"Why don't you go out and look around," it was not a question Cloud could tell. 

"Be back in an hour and we will practice."

"Yes sir." Cloud disappeared out the door but reappeared before the door even 

had closed. He grabbed his Buster Sword from the bed, silently cursing himself 

for almost forgetting it and then he was gone. Sephiroth sighed. He knew Cloud 

was a sharp-minded boy but he seemed to be nervouse whenever they where in the 

same room. But then again, Sephiroth knew his presence usually made people's 

blood run faster through their veins, so why should Cloud feel any differently. 

He was still staring at the door through which his student had disappeared. He 

was glad the committee at Shin-Ra had approved of his suggestion to take on a 

student. They hadn't cared to much of who he chose, they just liked the idea of 

having another SOLDIER with Sephiroth's skills. However, Sephiroth had always 

had his heart set on training Cloud, he had notice a lot of potential in the boy 

the very first time they met. What had surprised him more about the committee 

was that they didn't object when he told them he wanted to take his student with 

him on a journey for six months in order for him to devvelope and train in 

differentenviorments. His own reasons was to get out of Midgar for a while, and 

away from Hojo and his experiments. Since the war ended there wasn't much for 

him to do in Midgar. That was why he had been given this opportunity and he had 

greatfully seized it.

An hour had nearly passed, Sephiroth rose from the bed and left the cabine to 

search for Cloud. He found him almost right away, hanging over the railing of 

the ship.

"Sea sick?" Sephiroth asked.

"No sir, never," Cloud smiled vaguely even though he seemed a bit green in the 

face. "I was just watching the waves."

Sephiroth raised a brow quizzically but reminded himself that Cloud was still a 

boy, barely fifthteen.

"I found a room for us to practice in," he said and Cloud followed him 

immediatly. 

"We will only use our swords, no magic, we donït want to accidentally sink the 

ship," Sephiroth said, trying to make a joke to get Cloud to relax a bit. He 

sighed as he saw it had only had the opposite effect.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Cloud tried to hold his voice steady, seeking comfort in the fact that 

Sephiroth knew what he was doing and the chance of him accidentally injuring him 

were highly unlikely.

They both drew their swords, taking their positions. Cloud holding his 

Buster sword infront of him in a defensive manner. Sephiroth let the edge of 

Masamune point at his opponent as usually, ready to attack at any moment. Cloud 

stared at the sharp point of the mighty sword which was almost as famous as it's 

owner. Then Sepiroth lunged towards him.

©Starla 2001

FFVII is the property of Squaresoft.


	2. Part II

Part II   
  
By the time Sephiroth and Cloud arrived in Costa del Sol the sun was already   
descending. Still the street were vibrating with life and filled with people,   
especially in the harbour area where all the restaurants were located.   
Cloud inhaled the atmosphere with great joy and ecxitment. He had never seen   
anything   
like this before, a city where life seemed to be all about having fun and   
enjoying yourself. He had heard about this place before. When the war ended most   
parts of the city had been rebuild, and then, it had just seemed to blossom over   
night. People from all over the world travelled here just to relax and have fun   
for a week or two. A place like this seemed highly unlikely to be able to exist   
to Cloud. As he had grown up with the war shading all the parts of the world in   
red the only reasons he had known for travelling was to get mercandices, materia   
or weapons from other countries if there were none in your own.   
  
"Come, we are going to the old part of town," Sephiroth said. He made way   
through   
the crowds of people. Cloud noticed the way people looked at Sephiroth,   
obviously some of them recognised him even if they only had heard the stories   
about him. Their laughter and conversations died out as the great warrior strode   
by them. Cloud had the feeling the town had seldom been so quiet as it was in   
this moment. He wondered how his master might feel, getting all this attention,   
a mixture of fear and admiration. He glanced at his face as he was running by   
his side, again having trouble keeping the same pace as the tall SOLDIER. But as   
usually, there was no emoitions reflecting in his features.   
  
They entered the old part of Costa del Sol and Cloud deeply wished they had   
stayed in the new area. Here, the houses were derelict and some obscure smell   
clinged to the streets along with the garbage people put outside their homes.   
Even the warm climate for wich Costa del Sol was famous for didnït seem to reach   
these parts. The air was cold still the heat seemes insufferable to Cloud.   
"There is the inn," Sephiroth nodded in the direction of a big house across the   
street.   
  
A large-built cheerful man welcomed them as they entered the inn.   
"Welcome my friends, how can I help you?" he asked with a big smile on his face.   
"We need a room," Sephiroth said simply.   
"Alright, and how long will you be staying sir?"   
"One night. "   
"But sir, thatïs is not nearly enough time to explore our lovely town, and there   
are a lot of attractions to be visited in the outskirts sir. I can recommend the   
Gold Saucer and..."   
"One night will be enough," Sephiroth interrupted him, "we are just passing   
through."   
"I see sir, 'I'm sorry," the man stammered seeing Sephiroth was annoyed. He   
handed over the key and Sephiroth took it without a word, then turned around and   
started up the stairs. Cloud ran after him, not wanting to be left behind.   
  
The room was small and not very well lit. Sephiroth threw his cape over the back   
of a lonely chair in the corner. Cloud stowed away his belongings under one of   
the beds. Then he realized he had by this chosen a bed before Sephiroth and was   
worried the SOLDIER might be offended. He spun around to reel off some kind of   
exscuse for this but his master was already sitting on the other bed, in the   
same position he had earlier on the ship, reading his book. Cloud took a deep   
breath in relief and Sephiroth looked up at him as he heard him sigh.   
"Take a look at the town if you like boy, just stay out of trouble," he said   
and returned to the book resting in his lap.  
Cloud silently left the room and Sephiroth stared at the closed door. He put   
the book aside and pulled out a map from his packing. He unfolded it and   
found Costa del Sol rather quickly. He studied it thoroughly for a couple of   
minutes. Where should they go next? Only a few of the towns on the map were   
marked with names, most of them he had already visited and didn't think there   
was anything Cloud could learn by visiting them. His eyes lingered at Cosmo   
Canyon, an interesting place indeed, but to peaceful and quiet, that would not   
serve them any good. He looked a bit further up on the map, at an area covered   
with mountains. He found a town there, which would easily have slipped by even   
his well trained eye.   
"Nibelheim," he read. He knew the name from somewhere but couldn't recall from   
where or when. " Maybe we should go there, it looks like an interesting area."   
He thought about it a bit further and then he remembered. Nibelheim, Mount   
Nibel, one of Shin-Ra's reactors was located there. Then the town was not to be   
included in their journey, he didn't want to risk running in to any of Shin-Ra's   
employees. He just wanted to forget about them all for these six months. Instead   
he decided to keep to the nameless towns, surely they must have something that   
would contribute to his student's training. He folded the map again and put it   
back with the rest of his packing. He unshielded Masamune and started cleaning   
the blade although it was only a couple of hours since the last time he did it   
and he hadn't even used it since then.   
  
  
Darkness was creeping around the corners of Costa del Sol, the night prepared to   
enter the town that never slept. Sephiroth looked out the window. Outside a   
different kind of people were moving along the streets. The honest and   
goodhearted knew better than to stay out after the sun had set in these parts.   
He sighed, Cloud should have been back by now. He silently whished for the boy   
to be safe. He put on his cloak and left the inn to go and look for his student.   
  
  
Sephiroth was walking down a filthy street which was framed by bars and   
nightclubs. There was still no sign of Cloud. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone   
ran in to him and almost knocked him to the ground. He was able to regin balance   
though and caught the person who had run in to him before she, as it turned ot   
to be, fell to the ground herself. She was fighting to get out of his grip but   
he wouldn't let go.   
"Hey, take it easy," he almost screamed at her.   
"Let me go," she screamed at him, shooting of some well aimed kicks towards his   
legs. Still he would not let go. He noticed she was bleeding form several cuts   
on her hands and arms, even some in her face.   
"Let me help you," he said, trying to calm her down. Then, her body relaxed, she   
felt almost lifeless in his arms. He looked at her face, seeing her eyes were   
closed, she was concentrating on something. Too late he realized she was   
summoning materia. Suddenly her body seemed electric, and a flow of shocks were   
sent through his body. His limbs were numb for a brief moment and the world   
blackened before his eyes. This was all the girl needed to make her escape. The   
electric shocks she had sent off hadn't really hurt Sephiroth but they had been   
enough to surprise him and knock him out of his otherwise extrem self-control.   
He   
cursed himself for letting his guard down and was just about to chase after the   
girl when he heard Cloud's voice.   
"Sir," he was breathing heavily, he had obviously been running both fast and   
long because Sephiroth knew the boy didn't get exhausted so easily.   
"What's wrong Cloud?" he asked.   
"There was this...girl...sir," Cloud said, still trying to catch his breath.   
"Did you see her? I wanted to..."   
Sephiroth interrupted him;   
"No, I haven't seen any girl," he lied. "Now let's get back to the inn."  
  



	3. chapter 3

Part III   
  
The world was spinning at a crazy speed as Cloud flew through the air, his feet   
above his head. His body slammed hard against the grass covered ground, his face   
digging in to the dirt.   
He moaned and rolled over to his back, but didn't make any effort to get up.   
He shaded his eyes from the sun's dazzling rays with his bruised arm. He could   
see Sephiroth walking around in a small circle not far from where he himself   
laid. The silver haired man let Masamune cut through the high grass, swinging   
the sword back and forth in one gracefull movement. Then suddenly, he stopped   
and moved towards his young student. The Buster sword was lying next to Cloud   
but still he did not try to reach it. Just the thought of it's weight in his   
hands made him feel weak. The sparring was over for him, he did not have the   
strenghts to continue it, physically or mentally. Sephiroth's last blow had made   
him fly through the air and completely knocked him out of breath. Every single   
part of his body were now aching and he doubted he would be able to stand on his   
own two feet even if he wanted to. But the pain was nothing compared to the fear   
that quickly had risen within him. He was afraid for what he had seen in his   
mentor's eyes just before his long sword had struck him. A glimpse of rage and   
madness had reflected in the mako green color for a briefsecond but it had been   
enough to stir up a terrible fright in Cloud.   
  
They had left Costa del Sol early that morning, Sephiroth had been anxious to   
get on with their journey. They had walked for hours before they reached an   
endless grass field just as the sun had climbed the sky to it's zenith.   
Sephiroth thought it was a good place for them for their sparring. Cloud had not   
objected, he was greatful for all the practice he could get. Besides, he liked   
being outside for this sort of training. It gave them the chance to put more   
force into their strikes, to take the sparring to the fullest, and also, it   
eliminated the chances of being cornered. Of course, Cloud could take it fully   
out, Sephiroth still had to hold back.   
But today it had been different.Sephiroth had pushed Cloud harder than he   
had done before. The light blows he usually distributed had early on in the   
fight developed in to harder and faster ones, knocking Cloud to the ground   
several times before the last one. Sephiroth had fiercly thrusted Masamune down   
on Cloud who saw the shining steel of the sword and imagined it cut through his   
limbs just before it struck him and threw him through the air.   
  
Now, in retrospect, he realized he hadn't seen the sharp edge ofMasamune racing   
towards him but the flat side of the sword. He slowly convinced himself that   
what he had seen in Sephiroth's eyes were nothing more than adrenaline surfacing   
in the rush of the battle, stressed by his own natural fears for the warrior's   
great powers.   
"Get up," Sephiroth demanded casting a shadow over Cloud who sighed.   
"No more," he begged. "I yield."   
"You can't just give up when things get rough, keep your mind focused. It's that   
girl from last night, isn't it? Forget her, she will only be a distraction for   
you," Sephiroth stated this calmly but Cloud could tell he was annoyed and tried   
to get up, somewhat surprised he had mentioned the girl since Cloud himself   
hadn't given her a second thought since the night before. He pushed himself up   
but fell back to the ground almost immediatly, his legs unable to carry him.   
Sephiroth swiftly fell to his knees and carefully examined a cut in Cloudïs   
forehead. Blood was trickling from the wound, coloring the blond hair red.   
Cloud could feel Sephiroth's breath against his face while the SOLDIER's fingers   
gently were moving in his hair, trying to get a good look at the cut.   
"It's not deep," he said. "Are you feeling dizzy?"   
"Just a little, I'll be alright soon," Cloud said, trying to act strong. "Good   
thing it was just my head." He saw a quick smile split the general's face as he   
said this and he smiled to, his recent fears forgotten.   
"We need to get it looked at anyway," Sephiroth said, "I don't want to risk you   
becoming even more stupid." He smiled again and put Cloud's arm over his own   
shoulders and helped the boy up.   
"I'm alright, I can walk by myself now," Cloud said as he noticed Sephiroth   
wouldn't let go of him.   
"Cloud, if you don't have anything good to say then don't say it. If I let go of   
you now you would just fall to the ground again and then I would have to pull   
you by your legs to the closest village."   
Cloud laughed as Sephiroth said this and then they slowly began their walk   
towards a small nameless town which still was just a spot on the horizon.  
  



	4. Part IV

Part IV   
  
Cloud was stuck somewhere between some obscure dream and reality. The bed was   
squeeking as he was twisting in his sleep. Images appering in his mind became   
blurry as he slowly began to awake, his head pounding. He was looking at the sun   
streaming in through the curtains but didn't realize his eyes were open until   
Sephiroth came in to his view.   
"How are you feeling?" He picked up his black cloak from the end of the other   
bed.   
"Pretty good sir," Cloud said even if his head felt like it was about to   
explode.   
Sephiroth just arched an eyebrow, showing his disbelief.   
"Breakfast," he pointed at a tray on Cloud's bedside table.   
"Thank you sir." Cloud heaved himself up a little and started eating. "Are we   
leaving today sir," he asked, his mouth full.   
"We are, yes." Sephiroth grabbed the hilt of Masamune and sheated the sword. We   
are going to a place called Cosmo Canyon, a very peacefull village but I think   
you can learn a lot from it inhabitants and besides, it's a good place to get   
rare materia and good weapons. It would be a good idea to...upgrade your   
equipment, he said glancing at Cloud's unwiedly Buster Sword.   
Cloud looked at his sword as well.   
"Well, if you think so," he said quietly, he wasn't so sure he wanted to   
exchange   
it, he had grown quit fond of it.   
"I'm going to the shop to get some provisions, we'll leave as soon as I return."   
  
The ocean stretched as far east as the eye could see. In the west the sun was   
slowly creeping down behind the mountans, leaving them little light to travel   
in. They had just passed a desert, Cloud suspected that was the same desert as   
the one where the rather infamous Gold Saucer was located. From what he'd heard   
it was some kind of casino and gambling organistation driven by a band of   
thieves. It was a wellknown hangout for criminals and fishy buisnessmen. No   
wonder Sephiroth was avoiding the place.   
  
Suddenly the silver haired man stopped, they had reached the outskirts of a   
forrest, the trees would give them shelter from the winds coming in from the   
sea.   
"We'll camp here for the night," he said.   
"Alright, should I get some..."   
Loud shrieks arose from all around them, there were people coming out of the   
bushes, some from the trees; they were surrounded. Sephiroth pulled out Masamune   
but just as he did a sleepspell hit both him and his apprentice and they fell to   
the ground.   
  
The spell released it's grip of Sephiroth first, even if he usually could resist   
all kinds of spells and abnormal statuses this one had hit him hard. He had   
expected some dizzines at the most but the spell had knocked him out completely.   
Still he had managed to resist some of it, Cloud on the other hand was still far   
into his artificial sleep. However, the SOLDIER's awakening was to late, they   
were trapped in some mysterious glass cage, it reminded him much of Hojo's   
isolation cells where he had spent much time after his Mako treatments. The   
glass was too thick to bust through he noted, but it wouldn't have mattered   
anyway, because the cage was surrounded by a blueish energy field which he   
wasn't too eager to find out exactly what it was. Judging by the glow of it, it   
would probably fry whoever tried to run through it. He brought his hand to his   
side, searching for Masamune, it was an unconscious action The sword had been   
taken away from him while he was under the spell, that had been the first thing   
he noticed when he woke up. There was nothing he could do now, nothing but   
wait...   
Wait for Cloud to wake up and wait for their captors to show themselves.   
  
"Cloud, Cloud, wake up," the words drifted in to Cloud's blurry consciousness.   
"Cloud!" someone shook him by the shoulder firmly. He blinked a couple of times,   
unable to focus his eyes on anything.   
"Cloud," the voice came again. This time he recognised it, Sephiroth.   
"S...sir?" he mumbled trying to pull himself up.   
"Lie still Cloud, you are still under the spell," the young general was kneeling   
by his side and it was now Cloud noticed he was lying on a cold floor.   
"Where are we?" he asked looking around.   
"I don't know, we were captured by the men in the forrest, do you remember?"   
"Vaguely."   
"Well, it seems as we are held prisoners here in this..."   
"Prisoners?" a voice came behind them, Sephiroth got to his feet and faced a   
short man in suit on the other side of the energy field. "You are not   
prisoners,"   
the man continued, "you are our guests of honor, the highlight of our show."   
"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth demanded.   
The man seemed startled by the venom in his voice but the blue field seperating   
them gave him a feeling of security.   
"Ah, forgive me," he said, "I forgot you don't know where you are. Well, I would   
like to welcome you to the Gold Saucer and you, my friends, are our new   
champions   
for the Death Battle."   
"And if we refuse?" Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Refuse?" the short man laughed mockingly. "There is no other option boy. We   
could   
just throw you to the monsters, but that would kind of ruin the whole show so   
that is why we give you the chance to fight for your lives."   
"How kind of you," Sephiroth hissed.   
"You will go first silver-head, the other one still seems a bit out of it.   
Prepare yourself, someone will come and get you just before the fight."   
  
"What should we do sir?" Cloud asked, hoping Sephiroth would have a good answer   
for his question. They were both sitting on the floor, Sephiroth looked over at   
him, his hair falling in his face.   
"I don't know Cloud," he said. "We just have to wait and see. We canït get out   
of this cage that's for sure. Maybe we'll get a chance when they open this thing   
up."   
"What about the fight he was talking about?"   
"If we have to fight then just remember everything I've thaught you, just keep   
calm and stay alert. You'll be ok, don't worry about it."   
  
They both jumped to their feet when the door suddenly opened and six men and a   
girl entered the room. Sephiroth immediately recognised the girl from Costa del   
Sol and he could hear Cloud gasping behind him.   
"Get the long haired one," she demanded the men. The energy field disappeared   
and they opened the door to the cage. Two of them pinnedd Cloud to the glass   
wall andthe four others tied Sephiroth's hands behind his back and led him out   
into the room.   
"So you are our first fighter tonight," if the girl recognised them she didn't   
let it show. Sephiroth didn't answer her.   
She motioned for the guards to follow her. The two men that had held down   
Cloud joined them and they pushed Sephiroth before them. He looked around,   
trying to get a good picture of his surroundings. Just one area of the place   
seemed to be finished, Sephiroth guessed that was where they were going. The   
other areas were only half built, it seemed as if someone started building them   
but then just left them as they were now. Some kind of a strange rollercoaster   
stretched above their heads, but this one wasn't finished neither.   
  
Sephiroth looked at the girl, he wondered what her part in all of this was. Was   
it just a coincident she had run in to both him and Cloud in Costa del Sol? She   
seemed young, not more than twenty, probably even younger. Her hair was cut   
short giving her a boyish apperance, and had an unatural red color.   
"In here," she suddenly said and walked into a small room. She uncovered a big   
glass monter full of different weapons.   
"Choose your weapon," she said to him and nodded at the monter. Sephiroth looked   
at the swords and daggers displayed, it didn't take him long to decide on a   
sword with a thin blade, a bit like his own Masamune only much shorter.   
"Take that sword and give it to him before the battle," the girl said and headed   
out the door  
  



End file.
